Hey Pretty Girl
by lostinthewords
Summary: "Life's a long and winding ride, better have the right one by your side, and happiness don't drag its feet, time moves faster than you think" snippets of Caskett milestones.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me unfortunately _

_Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way__  
__Love's in the air tonight__  
__You can bet you'll make this ol' boy's day__  
__Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way_

He laid underneath an oak tree, his notebook next to him, long forgotten opened with the pages lightly lifting in the small breeze. He came out here to journal and help break through his writer's block. Instead, he found himself watching the people around. Some high school boys were on the outskirts throwing a football, a toddler in the center, running in a circle as he tried to escape her dad. He remembers those days with Alexis when she first learned how to walk and all she wanted to do is run even to this day she goes at things full force.

A flash out on the stone path caught his attention. More like someone. Her back was to him. From the long cascading golden waves, petite curves outlining her outfit, and high stiletto heel, he could tell it was a she. In all the laughter and carefreeness filling the park, she seemed to be the one spot of agitation. He didn't know what was causing it, but he was curious as to why. Before he could create his own story, she turned, showing him her profile. And although her slim phone was blocking part of it, he could tell she was beautiful.

He tried to look away before she caught him staring but he couldn't. There was something about her, she was different out of everyone here she was the only one by herself well, besides him. She turned to face him completely; thankfully she was too caught up in her phone call to notice him staring.

He wanted to look away, even picked up his journal to make it look like he was thinking about what to write next just in case she did notice him. Whoever said she was talking to must have said something amusing because he could hear her laughter across the grass. His heart almost stopped at the smile that spread across her face, he had dated models and actresses but never had he seen a smile so bright, so breathtaking. He knew just one thing he had to meet her.

He threw caution to the wind deciding to approach her. He had no idea what he was going to say or how she would react but he had to do it. If he didn't he would regret it. As we walked over to her his mind filled with doubts, what if she was talking to her husband or fiancée? He didn't a see a ring on her hand so that was encouraging but what if it was her boyfriend. What was he thinking? Approaching some random girl at the park she's going to think he's a psycho. Well, it was too late now he was too close to turn back now.

He was a couple feet away from her when she noticed him. Her eyes met his; the electricity flowed between them, it was undeniable there was a spark between them.

He stuck his hand out, "I'm Rick."

She looked at him questioningly for a moment before taking his hand, "I'm Kate."

It didn't matter what else happened that day, it would be a good day.

_Life's a long and winding ride__  
__Better have the right one by your side__  
__And happiness don't drag its feet__  
__Time moves faster than you think_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance?__  
__And the next one after that__  
__Gonna make you mine there's a real good chance__  
__Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance?_

The ballroom was shaking from the bass of the song playing, adding vibrations to the dance Kate and Rick were doing, making it all that much better. The way she moved with him, against him was driving him crazy. When the song switched to a slow song he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. They swayed to the music, holding each other close, feeling each other's heartbeats. He inhaled her, the familiar scent of cherries surrounding him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, letting him take the lead for once. They moved to the beat, entering their own world. He couldn't believe they were here, he remembered that fateful day he walked up to her in the park. She must of thought he was crazy, some strange man coming up just to say hi. Of course he didn't know at the time that he wasn't a stranger to her. She knew whom he was not that she said so; he didn't find that bit of information until later.

He remembers that night too, they had gone to bar and gotten a bit tipsy. Turns out Kate Beckett can hold her whiskey but tequila is another story. She loosens up after a few shots of tequila; she suddenly became more touchy and giggly, almost like a college girl. He remembers the words she whispered in his ear, causing him to pay the tab immediately and hail a cab. Getting her into the car was a tad bit difficult, she wouldn't keep her hands off of him long enough for him to get them in. She was killing him with her exploring hands. It took all his restraint to not give in to her temptations. Finally after promising her she could do whatever she wanted to him when they got home, she settled for holding his hands and her head resting on his shoulder. He loved that she just wanted to touch him, even if it was just holding hands for the time being; she just wanted to know that he was there.

It was there, in the back of cab with a tipsy Kate, that she told him about being a fan. Through her slurred words she told him about having a signed copy and pre-ordering all his new ones. He was astonished at her confession, he knew he should've stopped her that she was drunk and didn't know what she was saying but her eyes told him she wanted him to know this and that she did know what she was saying. When they reached his loft, all confessions were forgotten as she picked up where she left off.

He was pulled back to the present as everyone clinked their glasses signaling they wanted the Ryan's to kiss. He saw the happiness in Ryan's eyes when he looked at Jenny, as he twirled her around the dance floor before bringing her in for the kiss. He knew that look, it was the same look he had on his face every time he saw Kate. Ryan was a lucky man he got it right on the first try, unlike Castle but Castle knew that the third was the charm.

_Life's a long and winding ride__  
__Better have the right one by your side__  
__And happiness don't drag its feet__  
__Time moves faster than you think_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey pretty girl, it feels so right  
Just like it's meant to be  
All wrapped up in my arms so tight  
Hey pretty girl, it feels so right_

"Castle I'm waiting," Beckett called out.

"I'm just getting the popcorn ready," Rick called back from the kitchen. "What do you want to drink?"

"Surprise me."

He entered the living room balancing the popcorn in one arm, the bottle of red wine in the other and one glass in each hand. He set the glasses down first giving him hands to safely put the popcorn and wine down. He poured the wine, handed her the glass and settled next to her; his arm not so subtly wrapping around her shoulder and pulling her against him.

"What did you choose?" He asked with a mouth full of popcorn.

Instead of answering she looked over at him and smiled before giving him a light kiss.

"It's a chick flick isn't?"

She pressed another kiss to his lips.

He nodded, "It's a chick flick."

She kissed him one last time before hitting play.

"Really? Because I Said So again? You've seen this how many times?"

"Not enough."

He sighed and settled into the corner of the couch with his feet stretched out. Kate laid halfway on him with her head on his chest. The sun shone through the window, it was low in the sky creating an orange glow that highlighted her chestnut curls. His arm rested on her back, rubbing small circles. She moved up and down with him as he breathed. His other hand brushed through her curls, twirling strands of hair around his fingers.

"This mother is ridiculous," Rick commented.

"I'm so glad my mom was never like that. She didn't approve of the guys I dated but she always let me figure it out on my own. She did love to tell me I told you so."

"She reminds me a little bit too much like my mother, meddling and dramatic. Would she approve of me?"

"She would've loved you."

They fell back into a comfortable silence. His arms tightened around and peppered her head with kisses. She snuggled in closer against him, this felt so right. She never liked cuddling, the guys usually held her too tight or it was too hot and she felt like she was suffocating. But with Rick it was different, she loved the way he held her against him, it was tight but comfortable, he made her feel safe.

"That Jason guy is real pretentious jerk." Castle said.

"You would choose Johnny?" She lifted her head so their eyes met and her chin dug into his chest but he didn't mind.

"Well I mean what's not to like about him? Sure he may be silly and have a player personality. But he's a good father; you can see how much he cares about his son. Not to mention how easy she fits in to his family as well. He lightens her up. She's always so stressed and serious at work but with him she laughs and has fun. It isn't about whose the better man it's about who makes her the better woman and clearly it's him."

Kate stopped watching the movie half way through his explanation.

"He is without a doubt the better choice." She moved up and planted a hard and passionate kiss. They broke away breathless.

"Well maybe this movie isn't so bad after all."

Kate laughed and turned her attention back to the movie. She was glad she found her own Johnny.

_Life's a long and winding ride_  
_Better have the right one by your side_  
_And happiness don't drag its feet_  
_Time moves faster than you think_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey pretty girl, lets build some dreams  
And a house on a piece of land  
We'll plant some roots and some apple trees  
Hey pretty girl, lets build some dreams  
_

Rick stood in front Kate shifting from one foot to the other, "What do you think?"

She looked around, her eyes wide with awe. A 1926 house made of stone with a tile stone path leading to the front of the house and going on to the back, a patch of grass in between the house and the lake. Fully stocked with 8 bedrooms, 6 full baths, and 3 half bathrooms.

"It's amazing."

He let out the breath he was holding. He had been nervous that it was too much he knew she liked simpler things in life, wasn't one to spend money on unnecessary luxuries. The only thing she allowed herself to indulge in were her coats and shoes.

"But…"

His face fell, "But what? You just said it was amazing. If there's something you don't like we can change it. This is for you so whatever you want."

She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Babe I love it. I promise. But it's just too much. I mean we still have the house in the Hamptons and the loft. Do we really need another vacation home?"

He stared into her eyes, "I bought the Hamptons house during a different time in my life. Meredith and I had just gotten divorced and I wanted a place for Alexis and I. A place that could take her mind off Meredith leaving. Then you came along and gave me hope again. I want to build a life with you. I want to buy you this house and we can come up on the weekends and holidays. I want to buy a dog and have kids with you. I want it all."

Tears pooled in her eyes, she could see everything he was saying. She looked around and imagined a dog or two being chased by their kids, sitting out back around the fire pit making s'mores. She saw the stone house covered in snow, lights hanging off the roof and a tree in the window.

"I want it too."

He beamed at her, "Really?"

"Yes Castle. Let's do it. I want everything."

She reached out and cupped his face, pulling his lips to hers. It was slow and soft but as the kiss went on it deepened and filled with hope, passion and promises of the future.

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Come on let's go christen our new house."

He scooped her up; her arms instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

"What are you doing? Put me down," She tried commanded but her voice lacked the authority.

"Not going to happen. I have to practice carrying you over the threshold."

"I wouldn't think you need the practice," She jabbed at him.

"I want to make sure to get this one right."

She snuggled into his arms, letting him win. For now.

_Life's a long and winding ride  
Better have the right one by your side  
Happiness don't drag its feet  
And time moves faster than you think_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey pretty girl, you did so good  
Our baby's got your eyes  
And a fighters heart like I knew she would  
Hey pretty girl, you did so good

Castle and Beckett sat on the floor while Jamie roamed around. She learned to walk a few weeks earlier and it has been hell ever since. She was determined and stubborn just like her parents. But if you asked Castle he would say she takes over Kate but Beckett will say Rick can be just as stubborn.

"Beckett, grab her!" Kate caught her and pulled her back away from the bookshelf.

Castle shook his head; "She's been trying to climb that thing all day."

Beckett laid Jamie across her lap and began tickling her. The girl shrieked with laughter as Beckett blew raspberries on her stomach, making sure to stay away from the scar on her chest that didn't quite match her own.

"You're just like daddy aren't you? You're going to be so much trouble."

"Hey you can't blame that all on me!" Castle defended himself. "I know you were a trouble make back in the day."

"Yeah but I only became a rebel in high school before than I was a perfect angel. So her getting into trouble this early is your fault."

Jamie pulled herself up using Beckett's shirt to grab on to, Kate's hands wrapped around her daughter's hips to keep her from slipping off her legs. Jamie's hands patted Beckett's cheeks.

"Okay fair point but what about Alexis?"

"What about her?" Beckett asked maneuvering around Jamie's hands all over face.

"Well she is half me and I did raise her on my own and she was never this much trouble," Castle pointed out.

Jamie tried to climb on Beckett's lap but Kate just held on tighter. So she started to pull at her fingers and started fussing until Kate let go.

They watched her for a minute making sure she didn't go back to the bookshelf and were happy to see she moved on to trying to eat one of her plastic toys.

Beckett turned back to Castle, content to let her daughter be. "Even you admitted you don't know how Alexis turned out the way she did."

"Fine. I'll take the blame for this little one right one on the condition that you take the blame for her teenage years." Castle said pointing to Jamie.

"Remember the day she was born?"

"How could I forget? I was going to kill Gina that day."

"Well to be fair she was premature. There's no way anyone could've known I was going to go into labor that day." Looking back Beckett couldn't blame Gina for what happened but that day she imagined killing her everyway possible. "But the important thing is you made it."

"Yeah after 47 missed calls from you, mother and Alexis until finally Alexis came to the book signing herself and told me. I was so scared when I saw her and the missed calls. I don't even remember how I got to the hospital. One minute I was signing books and the next I was at your side."

_That was the scariest day of his life, the moment the doctor told them their baby was in distress and she needed to do an emergency C-section. His heart stopped when he didn't hear the familiar cry when she was delivered and they rushed into surgery without an explanation except something about her heart. _

_The next few hours were spent in panic, worry and silence neither knowing what to say, only finding comfort in being next to each other. _

"_We need a name," she said so softly he almost didn't hear her. "Even if she doesn't make it she needs a name."_

_He squeezed her hand, "She's going to make it, I pro-"_

_Kate cut him off, "Don't. Don't promise me because we both know you can't write the ending to this." She choked out, trying to keep her voice from breaking. _

_He saw the unshed tears and scared look in her eyes. Now was not the time to argue with her. _

_They still couldn't come up with a name by the time the doctor came up and told them she was alive. She had a small heart defect that they were able to repair and she was expected to make a full recovery. Rick pushed Kate into the NICU where their daughter was waiting for them. _

_Castle let the tears he'd been fighting back fall down his cheeks. "She's got your eyes and is a fighter just like you."_

_As soon as Kate saw her she knew what she wanted to name her, "Jamie. I want to name her Jamie."_

Kate tucked herself into his side while Castle ran his fingers through the ends of her hair. They both watched as she slowly wobbled her way back to the bookshelf again.

"We did good."

He smiled before kissing the top of her head, "Yeah we did."

_Life's a long and winding ride__  
__Better have the right one by your side__  
__And happiness don't drag its feet__  
__Time moves faster than you think_


End file.
